La pequeña Beht
by ayame-gri
Summary: Una pequeña niña guarda un gran poder en su interior, su hermano mayor a intentado durante toda la vida protegerla de aquellos que le pueden hacer daño. Espero que les guste este fic, siempre he querido tener una hermana por eso lo hice.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola!! Este es mi segundo fic, espero q les guste no olviden dejar comentarios.**

"_No te preocupes todo va a pasar, yo te ayudare ha salir de esto, no te abandonare, siempre estaré para ti no importa lo q sea, tranquila mi pequeña"_eso lo decía Kai a una pequeña niña muy linda q se encontraba sentada en la cama de un hospital al borde de las lagrimas, Kai se dio cuenta de esto y la abrazo, la pequeña no aguanto más y rompió en llanto. Mientras sus compañeros de equipo estaban afuera de la habitación sin decir nada.

"¿_Como fue_ _q llegamos a esto?¿como no nos dimos cuenta?"_ se repetía en su mente Ray, mientras miraba la puerta.

"_No puede ser,¿por q no nos dijiste? pensé q éramos tus amigos"_, kai no podía dejar de pensar en lo q le habían dicho sus amigos; "_claro q son mis amigos, pero aun así no podía decirles sobre Beht, seria demasiado arriesgado para ella q alguien se enterara de q es mi hermana, no podía entrometer a sus amigos y poner en riesgo a su hermanita"_se decía a si mismo, para calmarse y q ella no se diera cuenta de lo q sucedía; pero era tarde la niña ya se había dado cuenta q las cosas no andaban bien, esperaba a q su hermano le dijera algo mas sobre lo q harían ahora, pero el silencio reinaba en habitación, hasta q entro una enfermera q le ordeno salir a Kai. Una vez afuera se dirigió a la salida del hospital sin decir nada, necesitaba pensar con calma para manejar la situación lo mejor posible.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de Tayson (disculpen pero no se como se escribe)por su expresión supuso q iba a empezar una discusión, pero no fue así se sentó y le pidió le explicara todo; algo q lo dejo sorprendido totalmente, jamás espero tal madurez de parte de Tayson; se dio cuento de q detrás de el estaban el resto de sus compañeros, q por caras también querían saber todo; Kai tomo aire y mirándolos a los ojos dijo: "_esta bien"…_

**Bueno aquí se me acaba la ****inspiración, espero q sea de su agrado, recuerden q la continuación de este fic será decidida por los comentarios recibidos; no se olviden de dejarlos.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola!! Espero que les guste este capitulo; lamento haberme tardado tanto.**

Kai se apoyo en la pared mientras sus compañeros se acomodaban para escucharlo.

-_Aquella niña que vieron es mi hermana menor; es la única familia que me queda dejando fuera a Volteire, su nombre es Beht y es uno de los tantos experimentos de Viovolt-_Kai cerro los ojos y siguió-_cuando nació no tenia idea de que en ella reside el poder de Orelix._

_Orelix es una bestia BIT como las que poseemos dentro de nuestros beyblades, pero ésta está mantiene su presencia en este mundo gracias a que mi hermana vive; Volteire se entero de esto apenas Beht nació y como deben imaginarse ella también fue llevada a la abadía, se supone que mi hermana debía ser entrenada como cualquier otra persona para ser de utilidad en estos momentos, solo que yo simule su muerte mediante un accidente en uno de los laboratorios, la saque de la abadía y la oculte; eso paso hace casi 8 años y antes de que supiera del black-dranzer._

_Luego de aquel incidente busque a Beht y vine a Japón, desde entonces la he ocultado de todos para protegerla; ella sabe y entiende la situación en que se encuentra.-_Kai suspiro y observo a sus compañeros esperando alguna reacción de su parte, pero todos mantenían un comprendido silencio, al parecer la revelación de estos hechos los dejo impactados; Kai sabia que algo así pasaría, era normal después de todo esta clase de sucesos no es normal.

-_Bien, veo que tenías motivos para no decir nada, aun así después de tanto tiempo podías habernos dicho algo tan importante-_comento finalmente Ray, rompiendo el silencio que hasta ese momento reinaba entre los chicos.

-_Y ya que tu hermana no tiene donde ir, mas en estros momentos puede quedarse en mi casa con nosotros ¿te parece?-_propuso Tyson.

Kai sintió el apoyo de sus amigos y de cierta manera se sentía mal por no contarles todo, aun no era tiempo de revelar cada faceta de su vida, al menos no por ahora.

Después de algunos minutos en los cuales bromearon un poco y dispusieron todo para la situación de la pequeña Beht; se disponían a ir a la habitación de la niña cuando Kai comienza a sentir su cuerpo pesado, su vista se nublo y los sonidos se distorsionaron en su mente, para luego quedar sumido en una oscuridad en la cual ya no se oía nada.

Los chicos observaron momentáneamente como Kai caía inconsciente al suelo, rápidamente llamaron a una enfermera que lo llevo ana sala para ser examinado y en eso entro un medico.

Después de un largo rato salio un medico de la habitación en donde se encontraba Kai:

-_Bien, su amigo se desmayo aparentemente por cansancio y una herida muy profunda ubicada en su espalda; ya fue curado y el debe pasar la noche aquí, para asegurarnos de su amigo este bien del todo tendremos que realizarle algunos exámenes, descuiden solo serán rutina-_explico el medico al ver las caras de Tyson, Max y Daishi-_Será mejor que vallan a sus casas y descansen, por esta noche no podrán verlo, les avisare si sucede algo ¿de acuerdo?-_finalizo el medico.

Todos asintieron ante esto, el medico se fue y los muchachos se dirigían a la puerta de salida.

Una vez en la casa de Tyson, específicamente en el dojo, comentaron lo sucedido horas atrás; para ellos era una situación irreal, habían pasado unas 3 o 4 horas, todo había sido demasiado rápido; Tyson salio del dojo y fue donde su abuelo para comunicarle lo que estaba pasando y además la llegada de la hermana de Kai a la casa.

-_Claro, será bien recibida, pero ¿explícame otra vez la historia?-_esa fue la respuesta del abuelo de Tyson, se sentó y espero a que su nieto le explicara nuevamente la situación en la cual estaba involucrada la hermana de Kai.

-_ Aun no puedo creer que Kai tenga una hermanita, que guardado se lo tenia heee-_agrego por ultimo el anciano antes de que Tyson volviera a contarle toda la historia de la sucedido.

**Trate de que este capitulo fuera mas largo, espero que les guste.**

**Nos vemos en otra, chaoo y cuidense…**


End file.
